


Prince Kai (KH/TPTAF F2M TG/TF)

by J13579



Series: Sora La Bouff [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Female to Male Transformation, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Mind Control, Princes & Princesses, Transformation, f2m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Kairi sets out to save Sora and Riku, only to find herself becoming the prince of Sora's dreams.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sora La Bouff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Prince Kai (KH/TPTAF F2M TG/TF)

Two weeks.

It’s been two weeks since Riku was sent to rescue Sora and he hasn’t come back. Kairi knew that this was her turn to rescue them.

After Riku’s failure to return with Sora, she knew better than to just go charging off without a plan. She had arranged other Keyblade wielders such as Mickey, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Aqua, Ventus and Terra. She asked them to do a simple task. If she doesn’t return with Riku and Sora within a week, they are to follow her into the forbidden world together and fight off whatever force is keeping her friends trapped there. Kairi was confident that they could do this.

And so with the power of the Keyblade, Kairi accessed the forbidden world and dived into it, ready to save her friends.

It wasn’t long before Kairi ended up in New Orleans. She could see people walking down the sidewalks and cars driving through the streets. Somehow, in spite of all the bright lights and the people running around, the place felt cold and sterile to Kairi. Like something wasn’t right.

“I told you he’s the one for you.”

Kairi turned to see two girls walking down the sidewalk. One had light brown hair and was wearing a bright pink flapper dress and the other had silver hair and was wearing the same dress with a baby blue shade to it.

“Yeah. Thank you for helping me get together with Bruce.”

“You’re welcome.”

At first glance, they looked like average teenage girls, but as she used her powers… She couldn’t believe it. 

Those girls were Sora and Riku. With their girlish bodies, feminine attire and faces full of makeup, it was all but impossible for Kairi to recognize them without her powers. How could this have happened to them?

“Maybe tomorrow afternoon we can go to that new salon together so we can get all dolled up for our events. I heard the employees there can make anyone feel like a princess.”

She can hear their voices getting quieter and quieter as they went further away from her. She had to catch them.

“Sora! Riku!”

The two girls turned to see Kairi running up to them. They looked confused at first, but as she got closer, their eyes widened in shock.

“Kairi?”

They actually recognized her. Maybe she could actually free them and get out of here before something terrible happens.

Sora and Riku shook their heads as the initial shock wore off. They ran up to Kairi.

“Hey there, I’m Sora and this is my best friend, Rachel.”

“Yeah,” Riku tossed his hair. “I never heard of anyone named Riku.”

“I just love your outfit,” Sora giggled. “Not the most appropriate for a place like this, but I think it looks rather stylish.”

“Um… thanks,” Kairi said. “Now, I-”

“And that hair, it looks so cute on you. You know, there’s just something about you that makes you look so pretty and cute and attractive and...”

Sora stopped and Kairi noticed that the former began to stare into her eyes. She had the strong feeling that her friend’s heart was racing.

Kairi shook her head. What is she doing? She’s here to save her friends.

“Come on,” Kairi grabbed Sora and Riku’s arms. “We need to get you guys out of here before-”

“Hey there!”

Kairi turned to see a blonde-haired woman running up towards the three. Her outfit is exactly like Sora’s, bright pink color and everything. If it wasn’t for her hair and increased height, Kairi would’ve thought that the two were twins.

“Hey, sis,” Sora broke out of Kairi’s arms and pulled the woman into a hug. “This is Kairi. Kairi, this is my big sister, Charlotte.”

“Hey there, Kairi,” Charlotte shook the young girl’s hand. I see you are already good friends with my little sister. Did you two meet before?”

“Yeah.” 

It was technically true, though not in the way that Charlotte believed.

“How about you come over to our place?” Sora suggested. “I bet you’ll love what we got.”

“That’s a great idea. Come on, girls!”

“Wait…” Kairi says desperately. “Wait!”

Without warning, Charlotte grabbed Kairi’s hand and dragged her down the street.

“Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!”

Kairi had to admit that the La Bouff estate was quite impressive. It was big, expansive and quite fancy. She can barely recall a place like this from a time long long ago. 

Rachel is currently off powdering her nose in the ladies room, leaving Kairi alone with Sora and Charlotte.

“Lottie?”

Charlotte turned to Sora.

“Yes, sis?”

“I want to talk to you about Kairi.”

Kairi turned towards the duo. Curiosity took her. 

“What about her?” Charlotte asked.

“It’s just that around her, I get this warm and fuzzy feeling,” Sora explained. “It’s like whenever I see a prince from one of those storybooks that we both love, but with her, well…”

“She’s a girl.”

“But I love her,” Sora said. “It’s so weird to have these feelings for a girl.”

“Hmm…” Charlotte examined Kairi, eyeing her top to bottom like a model. “I think I know why you feel this way.”

“You do?” 

“Yes, Sora,” Charlotte nodded. “This girl here might actually be the prince you were looking for.”

“P-prince? What?”

Before Kairi could object any further, Charlotte took a cup of blue liquid and poured the contents down her throat. By the time she realized what happened, all the liquid went right down her throat.

“What did you make me drink?”

“Just a potion to give you a little much-needed masculinity. That’s all.”

“Masculinity?”

It was then Kairi’s body began tingling. She looked towards her arms to find them gaining actual muscles. Gone were the slender and dainty arms and in their place were fairly muscular arms, just like Sora’s.

“H-Huh!” Kairi looked down only to see her legs undergoing the same process. Well-toned legs with quite a bit of muscle to them. She could also swore they grew a bit longer as well, pushing her height up a couple feet.

The process was going far too fast for comfort. As much as she wanted to run, Kairi could feel herself getting disoriented. She sat down on the nearby couch, trying to regain her senses.

She ran her hand through her hair. It was a lot shorter than she remembered. It shouldn’t be. In fact, she could feel it receding back into her head, the process going so far that her new hairstyle resembled that of the average teenage boy.

Kairi pressed her hand to her chest only to find a flat feeling to it. 

Kairi knew she wasn’t the most endowed girl around, sure, but she still had visible breasts. Now her chest is completely flat. Budding breasts completely replaced by rock-hard abs. 

“Sora, what… my voice!”

Kairi clutched her throat only to find an Adam’s apple forming on it. Her voice was far deeper too. It sounded less high-pitched and more among the lines of a brave and dashing hero. The kind Sora and Charlotte wanted her to be.

Not helping Kairi’s discomfort at the changes was how her new masculine body was completely ill-fitted for her outfit, about two sizes too small for her. She had an awkward feeling that her dress was about ready to rip itself in half.

“You’re really helping her,” Sora said. “Thank you sis.”

“You’re welcome, Sora,” Charlotte responded. “I’m sure by the time we’re done, Kairi would be quite the prince charming.”

The garish contrast of Kairi’s girlish outfit on top of her new masculinized bod did not go unnoticed by the two.

“Of course, that outfit won’t do for a dashing prince like you at all. Here…”

Charlotte threw a bunch of powder onto Kairi, causing the increasingly masculinized girl to cough up a fit. When the powder dissipated, Kairi’s dress was replaced by a royal white and blue suit with a black belt with a gold buckle at the midriff; gold buttons; red lining the collar, down the chest, and cuffs along with red epaulettes; her bottom half is now in a matching pair of dark blue trousers with red lining and black shoes.

Kairi had to admit it was a rather stylish outfit and it would definitely look good on someone like Sora or Riku. The problem was that it was meant for her, or rather her new body.

She examined her new body. Strong muscular body, taller height, shorter hair, deep voice. Every single thing about her body has changed to fit the fairy-tale esque prince stereotype. That is… with the exception of one part and she was not looking forward to it being taken away in the slightest. 

Kairi could feel something extending out of her vagina. A long thing that she does not want to mention the name of. 

This was it.

That penis confirmed the horrifying truth: that she was no longer Kairi.

That she now harbored the body of a man.

That she now resembles, for all intents and purposes, a prince… at least in body.

She is still Kairi inside. She is still a Princess of Heart, a Keyblade wielder.

For a moment, she thought they couldn’t take that away from her. But, upon looking at what happened to Sora and Riku, the latter just entering the room, Kairi wasn’t so sure. She knew that Charlotte must’ve been the one who turned her friends into ditzy girly-girls. But she had no idea how it’ll affect her personality. 

It was then her eyes laid on Sora.

Sora.

She can remember when she fought alongside Sora during the final battle with Xehanort, how he slain countless Heartless with a second thought, and heard of his adventures through countless worlds. Now… he looked so sweet, so demure, so innocent, like he couldn’t hurt a fly. If Sora ever got himself in danger as he is now, he’ll be completely helpless. The thought of defending himself would never even cross his mind. Kairi knew she had to protect him.

It was then she felt a weight in her pocket that wasn’t there before. She pauses, confused, and reaches into her pocket.

A white box. 

Kairi opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Why was this in her pocket? It was obviously for the one she was supposed to be engaged to.

Her eyes leaned to Sora again, who is currently giggling with Charlotte and Riku over something she couldn’t hear. She was too far away.

One thing that Kairi noticed was that, even with their three-inch heels, she dwarfed her Sora and Riku in size by probably a foot and a half. She was even taller than Charlotte by a couple of inches. 

She closed the box. Was she supposed to ask Sora for his hand in marriage? They’re both sixteen years old and probably not legally able to marry even if Kairi genuinely wanted to. But there was something in her heart compelling her to propose such a thing, that she had to marry Sora. 

As if by instinct, she approached the trio and turned towards the one she loved dearly.

“Sora!” 

The feminized Keyblade Master turned to Kairi. She kneeled to Sora and opened the tiny box, revealing the diamond ring to him.

“Will you marry me?”

Sora looked down at the ring and then looked up at Kairi. His mouth briefly incapable of forming words.

“Yes! Oh, yes yes yes yes! A thousand times yes!”

Kairi quickly found herself with Sora jumping right into her arms, covering her face with kiss after red lipstick laced kiss.

Sora wasn’t the only one celebrating as both Charlotte and Rachel were clapping their hands, giggling in pure glee.

“Oh, I so want to marry you, Kai!” Sora squealed. “You’re the prince of my dreams!”

“K-Kai?”

Kairi knew that was her new name. It seemed… natural. Not too dissimilar from her old name, but it was more masculine than it. It felt so right.

She shutted her eyes. What the hell was she thinking? She’s Kairi, not some prince from a faraway kingdom she knew nothing about.

New images began to flow into her mind. Images of armors, castles and princes. It was getting hard for her to remember all the good times she had with her friends amongst the masculine imagery clouding her mind. The most vivid image by far was one of a brave prince with an appearance not too dissimilar from Kairi’s new look, slaying a monstrous dragon while a princess screams for the prince’s help behind the dragon.

New memories also took place in her mind. Gone were memories of watching Sora and Riku spar alongside their friends and in their place were memories of nobility lessons from tutors and falling in love with Sora upon first sight.

She could hear the bells ring… bells? There were no bells in the La Bouff house.

As she opened her eyes, Kairi noticed that she was no longer in New Orleans, but in a church.

Behind her were several men, none of which she recognized. Though she did notice Riku smiling whenever his eyes were on the blonde-haired boy right across him.

Speaking of Riku, the women are a different story. There was Charlotte La Bouff alongside several other women, obviously bridesmaids. She could also see Riku right in front of them. It was obvious to Kairi that he’s the maid of honor in this wedding.

Music echoed through the building. Kairi could recognize the bridal chorus anywhere. She turned to see the church doors slowly open.

There, being escorted by a portly figure she never met, was Sora. All dolled up in a lovely pink and white wedding gown with puffy sleeves, embroidered flowers, layers upon layers of petticoats and a veil to complete her bridal attire. She marched down the aisle, carrying a bouquet of flowers with two flower girls skipping behind, throwing flowers onto the aisle.

As Sora walked up to the altar and turned to face her, Kairi noticed how happy he looked. Not even the veil could hide the smile on his face. He made quite the lovely bride, Kairi admitted. It was getting harder for Kairi to see her best friend as a boy. He… no, she looked perfect. 

“It is here we are to see the marriage between a prince and his lovely bride, we-”

As the priest droned on, any attention that Kairi had for the wedding ritual was taken away to focus on Sora herself.

Kairi knew this was wrong. Under normal circumstances, the wedding between the two should’ve had Sora as the groom and Kairi as the bride. Not the other way around. Not this magical trap that she and her friends had stumbled into. 

At the same time though, it felt so right. She still loved Sora and she knew that she still loved her in turn, even if Kairi’s mind is still being corrupted by masculine thoughts and Sora’s mind had long been corrupted by whatever girlish thoughts this place had drilled into her head.

“Sora, do you take Prince Kai as your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?”

“I do.”

Sora didn’t even hesitate at the chance to be Kairi’s wife.

Kairi knew that Sora was no longer capable of protecting herself in his newly feminized state let alone anyone else. Maybe it’s time for her to protect him. She failed him as Kairi. She couldn’t protect anyone, but as Prince Kai… maybe things could be different?

“Prince Kai, would you take this woman before you as your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?

It was her turn and she knew what she had to do.

“I do.”

“Then you may kiss the bride.”

Kairi took Sora’s hands into hers and pulled her friend into a long, loving kiss. As the two kissed, Kairi could feel the last twinges of her old self slowly faded into oblivion. Kairi, the seventh Princess of Heart is now gone. In her place is Prince Kai; a brave young man who has sworn to protect his friends, his kingdom, and the ones he loves.

Sora quickly tossed the bouquet of flowers into the crowd. It didn’t take long for the bouquet to end in Rachel’s hands, the young woman giggling incessantly. It is a wedding convention that the woman who catches the bridal bouquet will be the next to be married and Rachel’s eyes turned towards her true love, Bruce. She couldn’t wait for the day when she’s walking down that aisle.

Kai swept Sora off of her feet, the girl wrapping her arms around her dashing prince. He left the church and as the door magically swung open on its own, Kai could see two servants opening the door to a majestic white carriage. He quickly dashed in and placed Sora down next to him.

As the carriage began to ride away from the church, Kai took a look at Sora. She was so beautiful, even someone like Kai couldn’t describe it with words. Of course, beauty on its own wouldn’t make Sora a good queen. She had to be caring and compassionate towards others and she was more than capable of it.

Sadly, as sweet and kind as Sora is, Kai knew that she couldn’t defend herself in any way. She’s far too dainty, delicate and the thought of fighting simply disgusts her. Kai knew that he had to protect her from any danger. Luckily for her, Kai was more than willing to be her protector.

He gently grabbed Sora and placed her on his lap. The young woman gasped as her new husband held her tightly.

“I can’t wait for our honeymoon,” Sora giggled incessantly. “I know you’ll really make me feel like a princess.”

“I can’t wait too,” Kai looked out the window to see a castle on the horizon. His castle.

* * *

“Oh my god,” Pete laughed. Only the bare amount of restraint prevented him from rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. “This is too good.”

“I certainly agree with you on that,” Maleficent chuckled. “Two of my greatest enemies and one of the Princesses of Heart currently in my clutches.”

Maleficent looked into her crystal ball, only to see several forces of light slowly approaching the world that she trapped her foes in.

“Who are they?” Pete asked. 

“Old foes,” Maleficent shrugged. “No need to worry. After all, if the world I created could restrain several of our most powerful foes, there’s no way they could save themselves as well. They’ll be completely trapped in our clutches and they might be reforged to serve our own goals.”

The two evildoers proceeded to laugh as their foes slowly moved towards Maleficent’s created world, unaware of the trap that was set for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the last part of my Sora La Bouff trilogy. Came out a little later than I expected, but better late than never I say. It's been two years since I started writing fanfiction here and I want to celebrate. I hope you guys liked it and I hope to continue creating fanfiction for a long time.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please comment down below.


End file.
